Gil Me
Gil Me (בקוריאנית: '길미, 'בעברית: גיל מי) היא זמרת וראפרית דרום קוריאנית החתומה בסוכנות המוזיקה GYM Entertainment. עוד לפני הבכורה הרשמית שלה, היא שיתפה פעולה עם אמנים שונים כגון: Eun Ji Won ו- Nassun. את סינגל הבכורה הרשמי שלה "The 1st Purple Dream Sound" היא הוציאה ביוני 2009, הסינגל זכה לתגובות חיוביות אך לא עורר יותר מדי עניין. גם שני הסינגלים הנוספים שיצאו אחריו לא זכו להרבה הצלחה ועניין למרות היכולות הווקאליות שלה. אלבומה הראשון "Love Actually" יצא ביולי 2010, האלבום עצמו זכה סוף סוף להמון תגובות טובות ולהצלחה רבה. בעקבות הצלחתו החלה הזמרת לשתף פעולה עם אמנים מפורסמים בסצנת הקייפופ כגון: Ivy ו-K.Will. היא גם לקחה חלק בפסקול הדרמה Flames of Ambition, כשהיא שרה שיר בלדה בשם "Our Love Like This" כך היא הוכיחה לכולם שהיא זמרת בעלת יכולות ווקאליות חזקות ביותר. בשנת 2011 הצטרפה הזמרת ללהקת הפרוייקט Clover שהתמקד במיוחד בז'אנר ההיפ הופ. 'פרופיל אישי' * שם מלא בקוריאנית: 길미현. * שם מלא באנגלית: Gil Mi Hyeon. *'שם מלא בעברית:' גיל מי היאון. *'שם במה:' Gil Mi, 길미. * שם במה בעברית: גיל מי. *'תאריך לידה:' 10 באפריל 1985. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. * מידע נוסף: השתתפה בלהקת הפרוייקט Clover. 'דיסקוגרפיה' 'אלבומי סטודיו' * יולי 2010: "Love Actually" * ספטמבר 2014: "2Face" 'סינגלים דיגיטליים' * יוני 2009: "The 1st Purple Dream Sound" * דצמבר 2009: "The 2st Purple Dream Sound" * מאי 2010: "The Bridge of LoveActually" * דצמבר 2010: "The 4th Purple Dream Sound" * יולי 2012: "Me First" * דצמבר 2012: "My Sweetie" * מרץ 2013: "Laugh and Leave" * מאי 2014: "NObody kNOws" * אפריל 2015: "Tell Me This Is Real" * מאי 2015: "Can`t Stop" 'פסקולים' * מאי 2010: "1, 2, 3, 4!" עם Mister Chang (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Call of the Country) * נובמבר 2010: "Our Love Like This" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Flames of Ambition) * מרץ 2012: "Sleepless Night" עם Kim Hyung Jun (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: My Shining Girl) * אוקטובר 2012: "The Person I Miss" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Ohlala Couple) * אוקטובר 2013: "Say Goodbye" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Unemployed Romance) * פברואר 2014: "Hold My Hand" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Hold My Hand) * נובמבר 2016: "시간에 너를 잠군다" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Women's Secret) * מאי 2017: "My Heart is Hurting" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Teacher Oh Soon Nam) * ספטמבר 2017: "Tired in Love" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: The Rose of Sharon Has Bloomed) 'שירים נוספים' * נובמבר 2008: "Go Show" עם Eun Ji Won * נובמבר 2008: "Kill Me" עם Eun Ji Won * פברואר 2009: "Say My Name" עם Nassun * יוני 2009: "Sweet" עם Maboos & 45RPM * אוקטובר 2009: "Zoo" עם Ivy * נובמבר 2009: "Monodeurama" עם Icon * דצמבר 2009: "Everything" עם Eun Ji Won * פברואר 2010: "Go Go" עם Kim Won Jun * פברואר 2010: "Go Go" עם M4 * מרץ 2010: "Tears of Pierrot 2" עם Outsider * אפריל 2010: "나는 괜찮아" עם Joe Brown & Basick * נובמבר 2010: "Beautiful Day" עם Kim Yeo Hee * ינואר 2011: "A Cup Of Latte" עם Gavy NJ * יולי 2011: "So What" עם Outsider & Cross K.C * אפריל 2012: "Love Is Pain" עם Jang Hee Young * מאי 2012: "Pit-A-Pat" עם Kim Jong Min * ספטמבר 2012: "Killheel" עם Ash Gray 'קליפוגרפיה' Gilme - Love Cuts Feat. Eun ji Won|'(Love Cuts (Feat. Eun ji Won' Gilme - Why baby why Feat. Jeong yeop|'(Why Baby Why (Feat. Jeong yeop' Gilme ft. Outsider - Love Is War|'(Love Is War (Feat. Outsider' Gilme - Like a Fool Feat. Eun ji won|'(Like a Fool (Feat. Eun Ji Won' (Gilme - Success (Don't KILL my Vibe|'(Success (Don't Kill My Vibe' 'קישורים חיצוניים' * טוויטר * אינסטגרם * קפה דאום 'ראו גם' * Clover קטגוריה:זמרות קטגוריה:סולו